


Pity party

by Ravelights



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other, Siblings, pidge needs her bro back, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravelights/pseuds/Ravelights
Summary: She celebrating with out him again for the second year, but this time she's celebrating alone.





	

Pidge looked out at the vastness of stars, planets and nebulas. She sat on the cold metal floor ,curled up in a tight ball ,a large fluffy blanket draped over her small frame. The castle of lions was empty for the night, as her fellow paladins had all gone to their respected rooms for their much need slumber, she wanted to join her fellow paladins in sleep, but sleep had been chased away, she couldn't.... wouldn't sleep ,not now .As she starred at the never ending stream of stars, planets and nebulas, her thoughts drifted to happy times, when all of her family had been together celebrating this day. She inhaled slightly breaking the silence, her voice echoed threw the room as she sang, shattering the silence altogether, the melody was simple, a song everyone knew, word for word.  
"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you" she sang in a heartbreaking tone, her voice cracked halfway threw the song, but she kept going, even as tear began to stream down her face. She finished the song off with a sniffle, and once again the room was plunged in to silence, looking down at the the best she could make cupcake, with a close as she got to a candle. The picture of Katie and her big brother all wide eye and happy, placed carefully beside the best she could make cupcake. She wiped her sleeve on her nose and tear stained cheeks, she looked back up in to the vastness of space, in to the sea of stars, planets and nebulas never feeling so lost and so small at the same time, her eyes pricked with tears as she whispered to the stars....

 

"Happy birthday day Matt"  
and with a shutter inhale and exhale she blew out the close as she could get candle, and watched, as the smoke twirled in to the air, only to disperse in to the nothing of the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes quick I wrote for my friend because she was craving Pidge.


End file.
